


If I had a heart, I could love you

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BTW, F/M, Hybrids, Klebekah incest, Klebekah past, Klebekah4lyf, Originals - Freeform, Other, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, doesnt follow a story line much, historic klebekah, nik/bekah, old klebekah moments, we all just need more klebekah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just Klaus and Rebekah's past together; their journeys, their kills, their friendship, their love, their betrayal, and their heartbreak all cooped up in one story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I had a heart, I could love you

**Author's Note:**

> Klebekah incest by the way, in case you hadn't noticed. *theyre kinda my otp beside MorMor, Klefan, johnlock, tenth doctor and rose, cashby, jalex and Kellic, Mormor is my main otp but still, don't be mean to klebekah or any of them, pls*

     "Reb-" 

     "Hear m-" 

     "Bekah, kee-" 

     "Wake u-" 

     "Bloody hell you stupid b-" 

 

Rebekah could barely hear him, he was shouting now I think. Rebekah's eye lids fluttered open and close, open, open, close. He was always there, he never left, though she could not hear him, she knew he wasn't telling her he'd be back to get help or anything. 

Nik wasn't leaving her side.

 

     "Rebek-" 

     "Stay awa-" 

 

She wanted to be annoyed, she wanted to tell him she was fine and she **was**  trying to stay awake and keep her eyes open. But she couldn't; that would be lying. She hurt, everywhere, she was scared, she couldn't stay awake– that was not in her control. She was cold and her face was wet with tears, who's tears they were she didn't know.

     "Bitc-"

     "Get u-" 

     "–bekah! get up n-" 

     "You selfish twa-" 

 

Niklaus could curse all he wanted, yell all he wanted, cry all he wanted, but his sister was not getting up.

Rebekah could feel all the pain one moment, then none the next, then in one place, then another. One place, she could feel Nik's hands roughly pressing against, stopping the blood lose? Silly Niklaus, she was dying and stopping the blood would not help. 

Klaus bared his teeth at his sister, _so stupid_ , _she was so_ **stupid**. Dying so bloody and quiet, so slow and painful, so _stupid_. 

 

     "God dammi-" 

     "God damn yo-" 

     "I hope you-"

     "Hell for putting yourself through thi-" 

 

Rebekah gaped, gaping for air alike a fish. Almost like a mother bird ready to feed her children, only this time, it was not a worm or fish that came from the female's throat but blood. 

Klaus growled, looking away from the withering body beneath him and looked around for something, _anything_ , someone, _anyone_. 

Rebekah had her eyes open a creak, Nik, he was angry, oh that made her sad, he was yelling, yelling for something, no, yelling for someone. 

 

     "ELIJAH!" 

 

Elijah, nice big brother. Moral big brother. The moral big brother Niklaus yelled at before young rebekkie got owied. Big brother Elijah was not coming.

 

     "You're not dying like thi-" 

     "You are not leavin-" 

     "I will-" 

     "Swear to god-" 

 

Rebekah sighed, blood slid out evenly. She opened her eyes, Klaus was there, sweaty and had smudges of her blood on his face, he went to wipe his fore head again, there was a lot of blood on his hands. That was her blood. What had even happened again? Small bits of memory came back to her slowly. Rebekah was mad at Klaus, again, he had gotten into an argument with Elijah, but why? Don't know. But next thing Rebekah knew, bows were being shot from everywhere, people came out of no where and started attacking, she killed a lot but they had ripped deep into her flesh and some even hit bone. Why were they doing this? _Who_ was doing this? After she and Klaus killed them all( he came in shortly after ) Klaus identified some poison in her system.

She could heal, she would be better, obviously. But after they started taking the bows out, Rebekah collapsed, blood gushed and she gaped, reaching for her brother. He helped her down and tried doing everything he could, but why wasn't she healing? 

 

     "Rebekah, darlin-" 

     "Please-"

     "No." 

     

He was soothing down her hair with his bloody hand and covering the largest wound she had so it stopped bleeding. She felt water escape her eyes.

 

     "Rebekah, love, I-" 

     "Okay? Don't forget me." 

 

     Klaus took his hand away from her wound and took her hand in his own, she tried to hold his too, but all he got was a little touch of her fingers. 

 

     "N—Niik-" Rebekah spluttered. 

     "Shush, Rebe-" 

     "–ove you too, I do Bekah, I do." 

 

     Rebekah cried, he had said it, he had finally said he loved her, and she missed it. 

 

     "As you go, don't think about the pai-" 

     "—not the numbne-" 

     "Just us, bekah, think-" 

     "–r adventures, our lives, our famil-" 

     "Of us. Rebekah, think of us, love, our jour-" 

     "–Our love."

   

And that's what she did. She ignored the pain, the on and off numbness, and thought of the adventures, the family, their lives, their journey. Most importantly, she died thinking of her and Klaus' love. 


End file.
